Jennifer is furious
The hater just has to hate! Jennifer Barrett, who made her boisterous debut in the previous episode Linda vs. Jennifer, continues her hate against the entire Harper circle. She finds out that you don't hope to mess with them and expect to get away with it. She gets a sick surprise when her hated ex-husband, his new male spouse and their son move to town as well! Scene One Outside of Harper Industries. Jennifer Barrett storms in, infuriating Leslie Watters, who yells for her to return. She storms up to the executive floor, where she shoves Joanne Marsden out of the way. She goes right to Dylan and Sheila's office. JENNIFER: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! SHEILA: What the hell are you on about?! JENNIFER: Don't you play innocent with me! I saw that damned article in the Herald that shredded me! Do you not know who I am?! I am modeling ROYALTY! DYLAN: Listen, I don't know what the hell is your problem, lady, but you had no right to barge into this office in the manner you have. Now, I am going to tell you. You get the hell out of this office and out of this building or I am going to call security! JENNIFER: Shut the hell up! I am the one calling the shots here, not you two! SHEILA: Don't bet on that one, Barrett! JENNIFER: How dare you! DYLAN (furious): How dare YOU! You saunter into this office, like you think you own the damned place, and you think you are so big and bad that you call the shots?! Lady, you are NOT the owner of Harper Industries, besides, you are NOT a Harper. You are an interloper! JENNIFER: Oh, go to hell! SHEILA: Get the hell out of this building! Or be prepared to be THROWN out! (Jennifer storms out, her sable coat swishing around her.) DYLAN (calling security): Bateman, this is Dylan Harper. There is a woman in this building who is to be removed and banned from here. Her name is Jennifer Barrett! Thank you. (Things are quiet again) SHEILA: That woman is out of her mind! DYLAN: She is out for blood. And she strikes me as someone who would make Rhonda look like Mother Teresa! SHEILA: Oh, God! I shudder to think what would happen when those two egomaniacs come across one another's paths. (Enter: Joanne.) JOANNE: Ms. Watkins, Laura Shaw is here to see you. SHEILA: All right, send her in. (enter Laura) LAURA: What is going on? I saw someone saunter by me wearing an ugly sable coat. SHEILA: Don't worry about her. I see you have some ideas for a fundraiser for Northeastern University. LAURA (relieved): Yes, I have some PR packages to give to the Public Relations department; and to the Media Relations person. DYLAN: I will have Chris Mannington come in, right away. (He buzzes Joanne) JOANNE: Yes, Dylan? DYLAN: Have Chris Mannington come to our office, please? JOANNE: Absolutely. (Joanne bustles out.) SHEILA: This will be getting a lot of media play, Laura. LAURA: You think so? DYLAN: When it comes to media relations, Chris Mannington is one of the best. He is good at what he does. Mainstream media, social media. None is better than Chris to get the word out about things. (Enter: Chris.) CHRIS: Hi there, everyone. What's going on, guys? DYLAN: Chris, we have a media package for you. This is Laura Shaw, she is one of the newly elected board of trustees for Northeastern University. She has an idea for a fund raiser and we think you would be wanting to hear what is going on. CHRIS: I am all ears.....and all pink hair! (Everyone laughs) Scene Two Outside of Trinity Church in Copley Square. Jennifer is drinking in the looks of the commoners as they see her swish around in her sable coat. She is so secure in her egotism that she thinks nothing can happen to her! However, she is shoved hard by someone. That someone is Rhonda! JENNIFER: Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?! RHONDA: Someone who does not like who you are. You are an egotistical piece of garbage! JENNIFER: You are crazy! Everyone loves me! RHONDA: Really? Well, I don't! JENNIFER: Yeah? I would not want to be around you! It is clear that you murder women named Jennifer! RHONDA: You wicked bitch! JENNIFER: No, that is what YOU are! (The two women get into a vicious public catfight) RHONDA: You won't stop me! JENNIFER: Who are you to stop me?! RHONDA: I am better than you are! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! I am a model! You are a prisoner! RHONDA: A model! Yeah, right! You were washed up WELL before Cheryl Tiegs was! JENNIFER: Damn bitch! I'll KILL YOU! RHONDA: Only in your dreams, you wicked bitch! (The fight continues unabated, even when the police swarm all over the women!) Scene Three AJ and Jamie's condo. It is evening. The recently engaged duo are having a nice dinner with Jeff and Anngelique. The food came from Dominos, which was not far from the condo. JAMIE: How do you like the meal? ANNGELIQUE: Delicious. JEFF: Yeah. JAMIE: It's the best I could do on such short notice, guys. AJ and I had no idea of what to do for our dinner, and since the two of us cannot cook or cook well enough more accurately, we had to call in for pizza. ANNGELIQUE: It's all right, honey. I understand. JAMIE: Thanks, sis. (Anngelique smiles. She looks at AJ) AJ: We need to talk, Anngie. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, we do. (The two go into the living room.) AJ: I hope you are not angry that Jamie and I are engaged. ANNGELIQUE: No, I'm not, AJ. I am actually quite pleased. You really have come into your own. You really love my brother, and that overrides any animosity that we have had since the divorce. But you know, we will still thrive on combat, Johnny Boy. AJ (Snarkily): I know, I feel the same way, Minz! ANNGELIQUE: Welcome back into the family, Johnny Boy. AJ: Thank you, Minz. (Seriously) I promise you, though. I will make sure Jamie is cared for. ANNGELIQUE: I have no doubt about that. AJ: Thanks. Are you ready for more pizza? Jamie and I went all out at Dominos. ANNGELIQUE: Of course! (AJ and Anngelique go back into the dining room, where AJ gives Jamie a gentle kiss on his cheek. Anngelique smiles at her brother and his fiancé. She may always war with AJ, but she can tell that he makes Jamie very happy.) Scene Four Dylan's townhouse. It is dinner time. The family is dining in the dining room. Wendy is helping Alexandra with her baby food. Ashley is enjoying her fish almandine; as is Derek. Roger is enjoying the meal, since he had helped the cook with dinner. DYLAN: Rog, you did a great job. SHEILA: Yes, cook said you were a real help. ROGER: All I did was fry the fish! DERICK: Well, that IS important. (Everyone laughs) WENDY: I heard your meeting with Laura went well. SHEILA: Yeah it did, after that interruption by that hussy Jennifer Barrett. WENDY: Who is she? Aaron knows about her, and every time he speaks of her, it is not good. ALLEN: Well, from what he has said, he had dealt with her when he was in Orlando, some years ago. He does not like her, and from what I saw of her, and read about her, she really WAS bad and worse. LIBBY: What did that strumpet do? ALLEN: What DIDN'T she do?! She out and out ruined her son, Aidan. SHEILA: What?! What did she do to him?! ALLEN: Disowned him flat out! LIBBY: Dear God! How can someone be so vile? SHEILA: Hard to say, Lib. WENDY: Poor kid. Where is he now? ALLEN: I don't know. Linda told me that she and his father, Aaron Atherton are close friends. She went to his and Rusty Brown's wedding in Florida, not long after marriage equality came there. Maybe she would know. SHEILA: I wonder too. (the family continues dinner) Scene Five Two days later. It is evening again. A huge moving truck comes down Magazine Street, headed towards a very nice home in the southern part of Cambridge. Two men step out, their arms around one another. A twelve year old boy is next to them. FIRST MAN: Well, what do you two think? SECOND MAN: I like it. Libby D'Aiterio had always said that Boston was full of possibilities. FIRST MAN: Yes, and she was right. What do you think. Aidan? AIDAN: I like it, Dad. FIRST MAN: I am glad you do, champ. I know it has been hard to leave Orlando, especially since everyone had moved on. AIDAN: It's great, Dad. Grandma and Grandpa missed the sunshine of California; and Jeff and Nate had to get back to their lives. They are happiest in Palm Springs. Liz, Libby and the others had moved on. Darren and Libby have been working at a new restaurant on Melrose, in the same place as the Elixir was; Joan went back to Los Angeles, Albie and Jason are now married and living in New York, he's writing for a TV show there, and Jason is the head host at a major restaurant in the Waldorf. We all had to move on. SECOND MAN: I felt bad when Sarah Jo passed away. Nobody knew that she had cancer like that. FIRST MAN: Yes, it was sad. Her parents did a great job with the funeral. AIDAN: I still miss her. She was the closest thing to a mother that I had. FIRST MAN: I know you do, son. SECOND MAN: I am ready to have the movers move our things in, Aaron. AARON: You're right, Rusty. I think we're going to be all right. AIDAN: What school are we looking at? AARON: Commonwealth High. But Boston Latin first. They did accept you after all. AIDAN: Look, there are some people coming down to meet us. (It is Anyssa and Bryan Forson. Along with them are Dylan, Adam, Sheila and Allen. They are herding their kids with them.) ANYSSA: Hello there. AARON: Nice to meet you all. Who are you? BRYAN: I am sorry, forgive our manners. I am Bryan Forson, I am the District Attorney here in Boston. This is my wife, Anyssa, she too is a lawyer. Our children, Sammy, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie; Anyssa's sister, Sheila, her husband, Allen and their daughter, Cathy; and their cousin, Dylan, his husband, Adam, and their children, Derek and Ashley. Sheila and Dylan, who are twin cousins, run the family corporation, Harper Industries. And you are? AARON: My name is Aaron Atherton. This is my husband, Rusty Brown; and this young man is my son, Aidan. DYLAN: Nice to meet you all. What do you do, Mr. Atherton? AARON: Rusty and I just opened a restaurant in the Back Bay area. It's called Aaron and Rusty's Boston Bistro. ANYSSA: Sounds fantastic. AARON: Rusty and I have worked in restaurants for a long time. We both had, at one point or another, owned a place called Elixir, in Los Angeles. SHEILA: I remember that place. Very avant-garde. (Sammy and Derek come up to Aidan.) SAMMY: Nice to meet you, Aidan. AIDAN: Hi. Are you guys in school? SAMMY: Yeah, right now, we're at Boston Latin, but we're supposed to start at Commonwealth soon. DEREK: Welcome to Boston. Hope you like it here. (All of a sudden, Jennifer comes into view. She is STOPPED cold in her tracks!) JENNIFER: AARON?! RUSTY?! Oh, and YOU! RUSTY: Well, well, well! What in the hell are you doing here?! JENNIFER: None of your business. AARON: You evil bitch! Well, I can see they let you out of your cage, didn't they?! ANYSSA: Oh good lord. DYLAN: Oh no! SHEILA: You mean you KNOW this harridan?! AARON: Unfortunately I do. I was once married to her! JENNIFER: And you loved every minute of it! AARON: Don't flatter yourself, you evil bitch! ANYSSA: Leave them alone, Ms. Barrett. You move on, or I will have to call the police! JENNIFER: Mind your own damned business! RUSTY: One thing she had never done! JENNIFER: Bastard! You three are all bastards! RUSTY: Damn you, you bitch! You take that back! And don't you EVER say that about Aidan again! JENNIFER: I can do whatever I want to! RUSTY: GET AWAY FROM US, YOU UGLY WHORE!!!! (Jennifer saunters off, her sable coat swishing) AIDAN: Dad, I cannot believe that she is STILL wearing that ugly thing! AARON: She's never changed. RUSTY: Wicked woman! I've hated her for almost my whole life. AARON: I hear that, honey. ANYSSA: Well, we are on our way to a pizza palace here in Cambridge. Would you all want to come with us? This way you don't have to cook tonight. AARON: I would love that. RUSTY: Count me in. AIDAN: Yeah, I would like that. ANYSSA: All right, then, once we get things moved in, we will do so. (The group moves things in, with the Harpers helping, it is done swiftly. Anyssa and Sheila help get the kitchen set up; the guys working on the other rooms, directing the movers; while the kids help out in other ways.) AARON: Ready? RUSTY: Yes, we are. ANYSSA: Then, lets us go. (They all get into the waiting cars and they head towards the Harvard area. Sammy and Derek riding with their new friend, Aidan. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton